


Transitions

by LtKatia



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtKatia/pseuds/LtKatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lantash's host is mortally wounded during a routine trading mission and the only available host is a small child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tok'ra Kree round 4, this prompt: 039. SG-1, Martouf|Lantash, Martouf was the youngest host he had ever had - it would take some time to get used to
> 
> I used this page (http://www.vikingsofbjornstad.com/Old_Norse_Dictionary_E2N.shtm) to get Norse words. My granddad (mom's dad) was Norwegian, but he didn't teach mom any, and so I've only heard a few words :( Hope the Norse isn't too bad! 
> 
> Pre-series - takes place about 20 years before Tok'ra I & II 
> 
> Bold is symbiotes talking with the boom box voice.
> 
> Italics is internal conversation.

' **I am sorry, Lantash, but there is no one else who can take on this mission.'**

 **'I know, but I don't have to be happy about it, Jolinar.'**  Lantash looked sadly at his mate. ' **Lyar and I will miss you and Rosha greatly - and I must admit we are very worried for you. It is a dangerous mission.** '

' **Do not be worried.'**  She kissed him. ' **We will be careful, and we will return to you again. We always have in the past. We have been with you 80 years. We do not intend to this to be the last time we see you. Our relationship will continue for many more years.** '

She affectionately caressed his short dark hair, and smiled at him reassuringly.

' **Yes, we will wait for you, of course. Never fear that! And we will hope desperately and pray that you will return safely this time as well...but Jolinar, Rosha...you will be gone for more than eight years!'**

**'I will _try_  to send messages, and the Council may decide to send someone to visit, if important updates to me are needed. You could be that messenger, and then we might see you again before the eight years have passed.'**

Lantash nodded, and put his arms around her. ' **Then that is what we must hope for. Now kiss me, and come and spend the last night with us before you leave. That will soothe us a little.'**

* * *

It was almost a month after Rosha and Jolinar had left, when Malek approached Lyar and Lantash with a mission he wanted them to take.

' **It is a trading mission to Thorgarth. You will be accompanying Korra, Aldwin, and Jora. You are buying various herbs to season our food, and also cloth for our shirts.'**

Lyar nodded. 'No problem. When are we leaving?'

' **Tomorrow.'**

'As far as I remember, Thorgarth is one of the planet that was under Asgard protection until recently?'

' **It was until 50 years ago, when the treaty was changed, and the Goa'uld were allowed to enslave the world in return for leaving four other planets alone. The Asgard informed us it was a necessary concession since they still have their own problems. I do not think Jora would agree - she is from Thorgarth, and the population there has suffered. It is never easy to go from free men to slaves - particularly as the Goa'uld who owns the world has been quite brutal recently. It is Apophis.'**

'Is it safe to go there now?' Lyar asked.

Malek nodded. ' **It should be. Apophis only sends his Jaffa there for tribute twice a year, and now and then for hosts or slaves, mostly sex slaves, as the population is considered exotic looking.'**

'Like Jora - or Rosha.'

 **'Yes, Rosha could have been from that world.'**  Malek sighed. ' **I am sorry we had to send your mates on such a long mission. It was necessary, but it does not make it any more pleasant. You know we usually do not send mated Tok'ra on missions longer than a few months, at the most.'**

'But Jolinar is a very skilled and experienced operative, one of the best we have, so no one else could handle the mission. Yes, we know.' Lyar said, bitterly.

Malek nodded, uncertain what to say.  **'Have a safe mission tomorrow.'**

* * *

The missions had gone very well, and the Tok'ra had bought all they needed. To celebrate the successful trade, the Tok'ra had been invited to a small celebration in the village. Everyone contributed to the dinner, and people were having a pleasant time for once.

Suddenly, when everyone had finished eating, and were talking and relaxing, one of the villagers came running. 'We are being attacked! Jaffa are coming through the ring of the gods!'

Soon all was chaos, with everyone trying to get to their huts, or to their hiding places.

'We had better hide!' Korra, the leader of their mission, said.

'Come with me - you can hide in our basement!' one of the villagers told them.

'Thank you!' Aldwin nodded at him. 'Tarof, right?'

'Yes. Come!'

'Come on! Hurry!' Korra ordered, and the Tok'ra all ran with the villager.

* * *

'Watch out!' Aldwin yelled, when the floor collapsed. Above them the hut was burning.

'We need to get out of here, and quickly!' Lyar said, looking around for some way to escape. The floor was burning above, and they could not reach the opening from the basement with a ladder, which was upstairs. 'What about stacking those boxes over there? Then we can get to the hatch.'

'Good idea.' Jora ran and began pulling at them, and the others followed.

Korra crawled up to the top of the boxes first, and pushed at the hatch. It was difficult to open like this, but finally he succeeded, while more of the roof collapsed behind them. 'It is open, but the whole hut seems to be on fire. We must hurry!'

They all crawled up, and was about to leave the hut when they heard someone crying.

'There is a child somewhere. We must rescue them.' Jora insisted.

'I will go with you - the rest of you get out.' Lyar said.

Korra hesitated, then nodded. 'All right. We will meet behind the large stone temple. It should remain undamaged.'

Korra and Aldwin hurried out, while Lyar and Jora went to see if they could find and rescue the child from the house that was soon about to collapse from the fire.

'In there.' Jora pointed.

Lyar nodded and squeezed into the crawlspace that was between the hut and the stable. A small hiding place was in there, and there was the child. He looked terrified at Lyar.

'Come on, little one. We must leave.'

The child shook his head, but did not speak. He was maybe 8 or 9 years old.

'Hurry up, Lyar! The fire is soon reaching this part of the hut!'

Lyar grabbed the kid and pulled him with him out. The child did not fight him, but just cried softly. 'Relax, you will be safe with us!'

He ran after Jora, carrying the crying child.

* * *

Outside it was chaos. Most of the houses were on fire. Lyar caught a glimpse of a Jaffa, and hurriedly hid behind a stone fence.

_'That is not Apophis' Jaffa!'_

**_'No, it is Cronus'. They must have declared war and decided to fight for this world. These poor people are the victims.'_ **

'Hvar er modir! Ek sakna henni!' the child insisted, crying louder.

'Shhh, you must be quiet, or the Jaffa will hear us!' Lyar told him in a low voice. 'Quiet!'

The child continued crying, but lowered the volume some. Jora arrived, running, and hid where they were.

'You must be silent. I could hear you as soon as I reached the corner of that building.' Jora whispered, pointing at a burning house twenty feet away. She stroked the child's head, smoothing out his blond hair. 'Thagda, barn.'

Hearing words he recognized, the child quieted some.

'What is going on?' Lyar asked in a low voice. 'Can we get to the temple?'

Jora shook her head. 'Not right now. The Jaffa have rounded up everyone in the village - everyone that is still alive, that is. The child must not see what is going on. The Jaffa are killing those too old to work. They are dividing the younger in those that will be slaves and those that will be hosts. They are raping many of the women not chosen to be sex slaves, but I do not believe they will kill them - unless it gets out of hand.'

'That all explains the screams.' Lyar said, holding the child over the ears. The child looked up at him with tears in his eyes, and a desolate expression. Suddenly he got up and would have escaped, had not Lyar held him back. 'No, stay here!'

'Ek skulu frelsa systir minn - eda modir minn!' The boy looked at them with big, intense, and very pale blue-grey eyes.

'He says he must save his sister and mother.' Jora translated.

Lyar shook his head. 'Tell him he will be killed - and they would not want that!'

Jora translated that to the child, and talked to him for a while, before he - somewhat defiantly, but no longer crying - sat down. She smiled at him. 'Hvat er ydarr nafn?'

'Martouf.' the boy said.

'I asked him what his name is. He says it is Martouf.' she turned to the child. 'At ek sterkr nafn!'

'And that?'

'I told him it is a strong name.'

Lyar nodded, and smiled at the boy, then pulled him close to him again. The child hid his head against his shoulder and clung to him, as if he was the only thing between him and the abyss.

They sat like that for a long time, hiding under some bushes behind the stone fence, until the screaming quieted down.

* * *

'I think it will be safe to move now - we should see if we can find Korra and Aldwin.' Jora said.

Lyar followed, with the child Martouf close beside him. Martouf was no longer crying, but was still clinging to Lyar's hand, not willing to let go even for a second.

They avoided the village town square, fearing the child should see the dead bodies there and recognizes someone he knew.

They could see the temple at the outer part of the village, when they heard someone shouting. They did not have to turn to know it was a Jaffa. Instead they ran straight for the nearest cover, but they did not reach it in time. Lyar cried out as first one, then another staff shot hit him in the back, and he fell to the ground, motionless.

Martouf screamed loudly and threw himself on the ground beside the fallen man. 'Neinn! Gera eigi deyja! Neinn!' (No! Do not die. No!)

Jora tried to pull him with her. 'Koma her barn...' (Come here child)

'Neinn!'

Lyar made a sound that convinced Jora he was alive, and instead she grabbed him and starting dragging him to safety.

' ** _He will not live long._** ' Tohla told her host.

' _Maybe we can find him a new host.'_

Jora got Lyar/Lantash to safety and looked for Martouf. He was no where to be seen. She looked around and spotted him running across the street. She yelled at him to come to her, knowing the Jaffa could return anytime. He yelled back that he needed to find the village healer.

That was when the Jaffa appeared again and fired at the kid. It was a grazing shot to his upper back, but he fell like a stone.

Jora swore to herself and Tohla, but then turned to Lantash who was waking. The Jaffa had left again, sure he had killed all the villagers.

' **Jora...I can't heal Lyar. Please...please tell Jolinar...and Rosha. I am sorry...for failing...I love them...** '

'Shh, Lantash, maybe...maybe we can find you a new host.'

' **There's no one left...alive...here.** '

Before she could answer, she noticed he had become unconscious again.

' _Maybe the child Martouf?'_  Jora suggested to Tohla.

' ** _He is too young...if he is even alive still.'_**

 _'Let us find out.'_ Jora looked around, and when she was sure there were no Jaffa nearby, she ran to where Martouf had fallen. ' _He is still alive.'_

**_'But badl_ _y_ ** _**wounded.** '_

_'Lantash can heal him - he is much less injured than Lyar.'_

_' **If he will even fit in him. Martouf is near the lower age of those that can be safely taken as host.'**_

_'He is tall for his age. We should try. If we do not, all three will die. This way two may live.'_

**_'True, but we need his consent.'_ **

Jora carefully lifted the child and carried him to the relative safety where Lyar/Lantash was lying. She found her water bottle and poured a little on the face of the child, then in his mouth. He woke up, coughing weakly.

'Martouf...nu tu munu sterkr.' (Now you must be strong)

'Hvat?'

Jora took a deep breath and started explaining to the kid that he had been shot, was dying, but could live by also saving the life of Lantash - a very close friend of Lyar. Martouf immediately said he would save someone who was close to Lyar, and when Lantash coughed weakly behind them Jora realized they were out of time. That would have to do as consent. Martouf lost consciousness again, and she put him down beside Lyar/Lantash.

She nudged Lantash gently. 'I have a host for you. He is here beside you. He is Martouf - and he has consented. More or less.'

**'Martouf? Are you...crazy? He is...a child.'**

'He is dying from his wounds. You are dying from your wounds. You can save each other.'

' **I doubt...it will be...successful. I am...a longer symbiote than average.'**

'He is taller than his age. At least try. What do either of you have to lose?' Jora said exasperated at him. 'Think of Rosha and Jolinar. They would want at least one of you to live!'

Lantash was quiet for a while, then nodded slowly. ' **I will try. Yes.'**  He said his goodbyes to his beloved host - even if he was unconscious - and detached himself from him.

When he slithered out of Lyar's mouth, Jora took him gently in her hands, as he was weak from trying to heal Lyar. She put him on Martouf's chest, and held Martouf's mouth open, as Lantash slid inside, quickly.

'Well?' Jora asked, nervously, when Lantash had not said anything or moved in any way.

' **It is cramped in here, but I will manage; I shall look forward to he is grown so I can stretch out some!'**

Jora laughed, relieved at his grumpiness. 'I am certain you will manage!'

* * *

Lantash had blended with Martouf, and then worked at healing him for a long time. He had finally succeeded, and was now relaxing. He was exhausted, it was hard to heal a new host after just changing hosts - and after trying to save the former one. And that was without talking about the emotional exhaustion. He was trying not to think of it right now, but as soon as Lyar's name or image appeared in Lantash's mind, he felt like crying. He missed him so terribly much.

That was not something he could let Martouf feel, though. The child was already suffering from having lost his family, his home, and everyone he had ever known. He would soon leave his planet, probably forever, as there was no one left there anyway. No, he had suffered enough. Lantash would protect him from his own grief.

Martouf was now sleeping peacefully, and Lantash took care not to wake him when he got up.

'Are you all right?'

' **Yes, just very tired. We had better find Korra and Aldwin and get out of here.'**

'Agreed.'

They moved quickly, meeting no one alive, and soon reached the old temple.

Korra stepped out from a hiding place holding a large stick, but relaxed when he saw Jora and a child. 'Good to see you, Jora. I assume that is the child you went to rescue. Where is Lantash?' He suddenly looked at the child closer, as he felt an energy signature from him.

' **He is here, and yes, my new host, Martouf, is the child we went to rescue. It is a long story. Is it safe here?'**

'Yes, we are fairly certain it is. We have seen no one but you for almost two hours. The Jaffa have left with their slaves.' He looked at the child. 'I apologize, Martouf. Your people...'

**'He is still unconscious. He was shot in the back, but I have healed him.'**

Korra nodded. 'I see.'

**'If it is safe, I would like to rest for a little while.'**

'Of course.'

**'I have a favour to ask.'**

**'** You have but to ask.' Korra said, and Aldwin and Jora nodded.

' **Will you fetch Lyar's body so he can get a Tok'ra funeral?'**

'Of course... and you have my condolences.' Korra said, and the others said the same.

Lantash nodded and tiredly sat down against the wall while the others left to get the body of Lyar. It was not long before he was fast asleep.

* * *

' **Yes, I'm coming with you now! I only closed my eyes for a moment!'**  Lantash exclaimed.

Jora grinned. 'Right - more like four hours.'

**'What?'**

**'We let you sleep.'**  Nyak, Korra's symbiote said.

'You clearly needed it.' Aldwin smiled a little sadly. 'We have Lyar's body here. We should return home to prepare the rites.'

* * *

They had just exited the Stargate on the world Lantash's base was on, when Martouf woke up. He tried to move and panicked when he could not, and when his body moved without his orders.

**_'Relax young Martouf. All will be well.'_ **

_'Who...who are you!'_

_' **I am Lantash.'**_

_'Lyar's friend.'_

_' **Yes.'**_

_'Is Lyar dead?'_

_' **Yes, unfortunately he is.'**  _Lantash could not quite hide the sadness from his 'voice'.

_'I am sorry. He was my friend too.'_

**_'I_** _ **know.'**_  Lantash answered softly.

_'How come my body moves but I have no control? How do you talk to me? I do not see anyone so near as it sounds to be?'_

_' **I am inside you. I am a symbiote. I will tell you more later, but I am currently in control of your body. I can give you control back, would you want that?'**_

_'I do not understand... but... yes.'_

Lantash stopped. ' **Wait, Martouf is awake. I am giving him control now.'** He bowed his head and transferred control. ' ** _You have control now.'_**

 _'_ Yes, I do!' Martouf smiled and made a small jump.

**' _You do not have to speak out loud.'_**

_'That is why the others are smiling?'_  Martouf asked, talking in his head only. ' _This is so strange.'_

**_'Yes. You are very good at it - also at handling the change of control, and me having control. It is...unusual.'_ **

_'Thank you...Lantash, where is my mother?'_

'Are you coming? Martouf?' Aldwin asked, smiling at the boy.

Martouf nodded. 'Uh, yes.' He followed the others. ' _How come I understand their language?'_

**_'Because I do. We are blended. As for your mother...I do not know, but she was not among those that had been killed on the planet. Neither was your father or sisters - I have seen them in your memories, so I know how they look.'_ **

_'What are you talking about?'_

**_'It will take time to explain. Regarding your family, I promise you we will search for their fate.'_ **

' _Thank you.'_ Martouf sounded sad.

Lantash knew it would be hard for Martouf, to have become Tok'ra so young, but he was an intelligent child, so he would manage. Together, they would manage.

They followed the other Tok'ra to the ring transporter, and soon they were down in the tunnels. Martouf's new life as a Tok'ra could begin.


End file.
